The Spin on Organization XIII
by Naidox
Summary: When Roxas leaves Organization XIII, DiZ finds a replacement. However, not all the members seem too keen on welcoming her into the group... Unfortunately, I absolutely found the need to replace Roxas. I'll try to make it up to everybody.
1. Day One: Morning DiZ

_DISCLAIMER: All Kingdom Hearts II Characters and ideas belong to Square-Enix._

**Note:** So I'm sorry if you dislike this.

This is my first attempt at an actual serious romance/fiction story.

I'm just so used to making things funny. :)

Anyway, please enjoy and (if you will) tell me how I'm doing.

Critique is welcome! By all means don't hesitate to tell me I'm missing a little something.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DiZ**

She's curious.

Maybe this plan will work after all. The others continue to stare at her with the same awkward smile, a hint of a common grim suspicion is recognized. I can see Xemnas, the superior, glaring at her in the slightest bit; he doesn't like this already. It's perfect. She looks around at the cold white marble and upon the faces of the cloaked individuals until she turns to me; she wants to know what to do next, I realize. Guessing games were never of interest to me. I shrug in reply to her confused glance. I suppose I can spare her the torment this once.

I stand up with effort and hold my hands behind my back; my hands graze my own red cloak and then, eventually, each other. "It's time to go. Come now."

She lasts a total of ten minutes standing there, waiting to be dismissed. I know I do this for a reason, other than to introduce her to her new home and its other inhabitants; I do this for my own purposes. She doesn't know this; nobody knows this beside myself.

She almost jumps at the chance to leave; she feels threatened by the others. I think for a moment – she knows she's different. I feel her calling out to me; I ignore this purposefully. I pause, holding her look with stern eyes. Shaking my head in the smallest amount I turn and start walking, my shoes echoing in the never-ending hallway. The others continue to watch us; they feel just as threatened as she does. It is their nature. I hear her; she's following me closely. I try walking faster; I can't be this close to her. She speeds up, not wanting to lose me. For six minutes we play our game, seeing how far I can get ahead of her until she notices and catches up. She's just like a chick trailing her mother. Except, I'm not her mother.

At the end of the barren hall I see the door I'm after. It's a shade of light blue; it doesn't match the other doors, I notice. My hand reaches out before me as I skeptically peer over my right shoulder at the gray doors lined up in unspoiled procession. She halts a foot behind me as I push the door open. A slight breeze escapes from the stuffy room and blows against my face.

"I believe you will find this place suitable enough for you tastes." I do not turn to see her face.

The walls are gray; it makes me shiver. I wonder why I do; I made this room for her. A rather large window appears in the corner of the room where a bed with sky blue sheets rests. The closed window provides no light to the room. My gaze settles then on the furniture. They humbly sit in the opposite side of the room, a pile of white cushions. Apparently, the only object worth mentioning rests neatly on the windowsill. A small violet book waits quietly for the sun; a coat of dust has already appeared over its even demeanor. Rushing past me, she settles in the middle of the room.

"I think I will like this after all." She informs me and suddenly she is looking at me again.

"Very good." I cough lightly as if I were unsure of something and then walk out, leaving her with herself; the others may come and visit her later if they must.

But, however this play turns out is beyond me.


	2. Day One: Morning Xemnas

_DISCLAIMER: All Kingdom Hearts II Characters and ideas belong to Square-Enix._

**Note: **Sorry for the delay. School's been keeping me busy. --.--;;  
Also, this chapter's pretty short.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xemnas **

She's curious.

I hate that, everything about her in infuriating. I find myself glaring at her in my frustration. I think to myself – she'll ruin this, my chance. My chance to **what** though, you may ask yourself—complete control, plain and simple. I take my eyes off of her for a fraction of a second and look at the others. They're all rather pale and white like they've been ill for some time now. I watch their hunched backs and smile with approval. My hands caress themselves while I study my favorite student – Xigbar. I like this. I feed off of the knowledge that I write out their lives for them. Everything I want I get. They have no other choice but to accept this. I forget for a moment that I'm still glaring at her harshly. Her back is now turned toward me; she is facing DiZ. Her petite figure sways back and forth for a split second then straightens out; her new coat swings over her left leg with a swish. The only sounds are the clicks of metal and the violent, edged gasps of the other members.

DiZ is a fool; he is a fool for even bringing her to us.

I laugh to myself. With her silver hair and ocean painted eyes, she looks pathetic. She hasn't even whispered one word since being introduced to us. Poor dear; she's lost like a little puppy. My eyes watch her carefully; she's looking for a way out of this, a means out of this prison, this torture. I think again; she won't find it.

I hear DiZ ricochet in my bat-like ears. "It's time to go. Come now." My assumptions are clear; he really is a fool.

Why should he help her? I believe she is nothing—nothing worth saving, at the very least.

She turns around; her black boots make small thuds against the pale marble floor. This time she is staring right at me. She sees me glaring; her eyes light up and squint at me. Does she find something in my eyes? This thought startles me; my mind draws a blank. As I continue to glare, I distinguish a hint of life from the pool of loneliness reflecting back at me from her eyes. She closes her tired eyes and with a sigh, she turns her back on me once again and follows DiZ out. I think after her. My promises will haunt her everywhere she goes from now on. Yes, I will destroy you soon enough. Your eyes will hold nothing but emptiness just like the rest. Her strides quicken while she follows him, faster and faster.

My gaze settles into the back of her head; I watch her hair as it trails behind her. It is soft white. Such beautiful hair; it would almost be a shame to see it lose its luster.

Then again…no it wouldn't.


	3. Day One: Morning Xigbar

_DISCLAIMER: All Kingdom Hearts II Characters and ideas belong to Square-Enix._

**Note**: I'm extremely sorry if I don't give Xigbar justice. He's one of the really difficult characters for me to portray. I know all of the characters are really OOC…but I can't really change it. T.T

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xigbar**

She's curious.

As am I. Who is this creature—this stranger from beyond our dreams? The delicate woman rears on her heels to turn quickly away from each and every one of us until she finds DiZ's gaze. I think to myself: keep looking, sweetheart. You won't find so much as a speck of relief here in our company. We are nonexistent; we are nothing; we are nobodies. Have you had the pleasure, the privilege, of being a mistake—of one not meaning to exist? My mind twirls endlessly around the bittersweet memories, the lingering of a past lifetime—the lifetime where I was needed and wanted. These times are long gone. No one needs someone who shouldn't exist. My soul has turned to shreds; the battle is lost and I am in ruins.

The intoxicating thoughts pound, like the steady drum of a heart ready to race. The ache in my head beats along with it.

My head clears for a moment to study the fragile figurine. She searches for DiZ and his guidance through this terrible burden. Her silvery hair swishes after her and wraps itself around her shoulder like the comforting hand of a mother. It's pretty; nothing quite describes it like 'pretty'. I find this sudden urge within me to reach out and grab a handful of it just to see what it feels like. Instead, I reach behind my head and stroke my own gray hair; it's rough. Not exactly what I anticipated; I return my hand to the leg of my chair and caress the cold marble—cold like my heart.

When DiZ's velvety voice surrounds me, I find an ache of comfort deep within my realms as I watch her. The glow emits; she's leaving. The presence of such a creature disgusts me; her beautiful innocence strangles me. There's no escaping the torment inside, and I thrive for more. The pain—it's addicting, but again, so is the solace. My mind is divided. The squabbling does nothing for my nerves. I grunt with effort and shift around on the stone—the sensations seep through my pores into nothingness.

She then takes a step away towards DiZ. Keep walking, faster and faster, until there's nothing left but unspoken threats and hollow words. There's nothing for you here. Not with us. This is our 'us'—a rotting pot of envy and pride.

When she's long gone, everyone else starts to get up and leave besides Xemnas and I. He's too busy sulking and I'm just too busy. Xemnas stirs from his slumber and examines me. Of course, I don't even notice. If it were any other day, maybe I would have.

"Such a pathetic excuse." He scoffs when I look up at him expectantly. "That girl is hardly fitting for us—for any of us. It would be a pity to mix up in her affairs."

What he says troubles me; he hasn't said the sentence lightly. His voice carries something else, rather than the usual hint of supremacy—was it fear? I raise my hand to my forehead while ignoring his rashness, holding the smile. My stomach knots up, it holds tight then slowly loosens as the frown on his face deepens. How I loathe him—my monster master. I almost don't reply, but why beat around the bush?

"She's another Roxas waiting to happen." Xemnas chuckles; something is clearly wrong. Never has Xemnas consulted me. The beatings are the only things I seem to remember; the bruises are only the beginning. Everything ends with the flesh wounds.

"That's my boy."

But already the gears in my head are turning.


	4. Day One: Morning Larxene

_DISCLAIMER: All Kingdom Hearts II Characters and ideas belong to Square-Enix._

**Note:** I apologize for the delay, but I've been caught up in school and other school-related items.  
Hopefully you all are still interested in reading this story, even with the HUGE amount of time I took to post this.

Right now, I have 40+ pages written so it shouldn't take very long to rewrite the rest...

Again, I'm very sorry. Enjoy!

(I know it starts off a bit slow, but I promise it'll pick up the pace. Right now I just need to introduce everybody. Thanks again for the support!) 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Larxene

She's curious.

I already hate her, that self-centered twit. My calmness abandons me now; my eyes are red slits, cold and distant. The thoughts are running fast into my head, like lightening waiting to strike down the nearest branch. If only she knew she was that twig, the useless girl. How deformed our tree is while she's here. She doesn't have any place here among us; we're a happy family and now she's here to ruin it. I see her there, an innocent face no more than twenty years old. How could DiZ bring her to us? Of all cruelties, must he bring a child? Then again, I just about hate children as well. Their prying fingers and drooling faces makes me cringe in sheer delight. How sick and twisted I am. I smile silently to myself.

This isn't what it seems like.

My smile fades as I think of the real reason why I hate her. It's not that I enjoy the thought of crushing her; it's the thought behind it. Crushing her would be too simple! Yes, that's it—just too simple. Why do I try? It amazes me I still have the will to fight. I've abandoned that years ago. My hopes died in this room and so will hers. I digress. It has nothing to do with her. I realize this only seconds after I was trying to thrash her pretty face in my mind. It's about Marluxia. I'm so selfish. I know this, but you'd be surprised.

Her hair, eyes, figure, everything; they're perfect. That's exactly what I loathe about her—everything, absolutely everything! How complicated this sounds. Of all songs of distress, mine is the loudest. Marluxia is too proud for his own good. He, too, believes in nothing but himself. What an arrogant bastard. Would he want her? Just to hold her frame in his arms, tight to his chest as their hearts beat together for one moment—the next, utter sorrow and chaos.

I have to protect this woman from desire.

The sickening blood and flesh; the sickening display of affection-of love-haunts me now at this precise moment. How tormenting it seems. My soul thrashes beneath the cruel hand and cries out for release. Yet, I find reason to hang on a bit longer. Spoiled rotten doesn't even begin to describe myself.

The girl flies backward toward our capture. Yes, he is our capture, our saint, our cage maker. DiZ has doomed us all to a life of lies and of misery. None of us can truly be happy here in this hellhole. Finally, she is leaving. These thoughts tire me; they stir old memories. My anguish scars my face with dreary hopes and forgotten dreams. When she is out of sight, I fling myself off of my stone perch passed the others in procession.

I hear it—that small chuckle I had been waiting for.

Marluxia thinks he will win, but he hasn't a clue. My sleeves are up and I'm in the second lane. A magician could have no other tricks than I. This magic will be permanent—a stamp on his beautiful face and on his heart. Yes, reader, I say heart because we do have them.

Wrath rules us all.


	5. Day One: Morning Demyx

_DISCLAIMER: All Kingdom Hearts II Characters and ideas belong to Square-Enix._

**Note**: Sorry. Internet crashed for a while. Thankfully, we've got it working again. Enjoy:)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Demyx **

She's curious.

What a tiny woman she is now; how completely mesmerizing she is to me. How silently I wish she would call to us as if we were people, as if we existed in this forsaken world. She stands tall like a statue refusing to bend no matter how we howl, no matter how our cruel thoughts pound steadily in our heads. There could be more; most of us are absent. It seems we haven't the time to 'dillydally' with newcomers, but she's different. This woman is intriguing. As if I can almost read her, I pity her. I sigh to myself. The surface shows clearly to me, like the sun on a cloudless day. However, the inside remains hidden and locked away. What rose hides behind such thorns—such dreadful weapons?

I can read many people. For instance, I find that Xemnas has already prepared himself for the future obstacles this woman will eventually build. Xigbar is just as he is, cynical and pessimistic. Larxene is truly only troubled, as she always is. There is one I do not know, though—DiZ. He hardly seems to react to this beautiful siren. I begin to think that he's purposely distancing himself from her. For what purpose, I wonder. Marluxia, however, seems like he could care less; he just twirls his luscious pink hair between his thumb and forefinger.

I'm curious too, like she is. I want to know her name; I want to know her face. To study her now would take away all credit, she deserves much more than that—than what everyone else is giving her. Life is full of opportunities; I'll snag this one. This woman is my key out of here—out to my unrealistic dream.

I'm so hopeless.

She looks my way once, once and only once. She doesn't seem to think a second more about me; she's only trying to get out of this display case—this glass box that imprisons her in her fears. Again I laugh at the thought of her on a pedestal, no one there to appreciate her for what she is—only by what she's worth. Steel walls surround my demeanor. Try to be brave, make something of yourself, you fool. Oh Demyx, how you fail me now. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing but a gasp of reconsideration comes out; it's useless. The words fool me; nothing is worth my being. I am utterly lost. I can see no meaning for existing. As if I'm supposed to.

Xemnas has been right for this long, what could change now? At least I know now. I am silenced once more. There's nothing I can do; there's hardly anything more that I can do. My music is my only power.

I listen to DiZ; I suddenly wish I were in his shoes. I wish I had his power, his supreme confidence. I'm no more or less than a coward—a devious fellow with no name. She follows DiZ out closely like a small fawn; she doesn't want to be caught alone with one of us—neither would I. My hand struggles to hold the white marble beneath my palm as I attempt to redeem myself. The motive dies quickly—an air of regret hangs near.

Save me, my precious doe. Save me from becoming nothing.


End file.
